memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flying parasite
Denevan neural parasite I suggest renaming this page to "Denevan neural parasite". That seems to be the convention for naming these creatures. Alex Peckover 08:39, Aug 31, 2004 (CEST) :The problem is they aren't Denevan. Deneva was only the last stop in a pretty sizable array of planets infected over a long space of time. Same with the TNG neural parasites, we know neither monster's origin -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 15:37, 31 Aug 2004 (CEST) Fair point, it's just that "Denevan neural parasite" is what the Encyclopedia calls them. Alex Peckover 16:03, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) ::Maybe Beta Portolan neural parasites, since that was the first planet they hit? --Steve 23:48, 19 Nov 2004 (CET) :::Whatever the case this name is not suitable as long as the TOS qualifier (re: pov) is on it, perhaps "Neural parasite (23rd century)" would be better? --Alan del Beccio 07:06, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :I'd support using the timeframe as Alan suggests, even though it is still pretty suggestive to pin down these possibly long-traveled creatures. Another option would be to merge the pages back into suptopics of neural parasite. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 07:10, 27 January 2006 (UTC) ::::The Parasite is from a single cell organism, that is part of a larger organism. That is to long for a name, but I feel like the best name is somewhere in there. --TOSrules 07:20, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Removed As part of a modest rewrite I've had to remove a few statements. -- Capricorn 18:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *(about their resemblance to brain cells): It would be more correct to say that the parasites resembled the body, or soma, of a neuron, since a complete neuron has branch-like structures called axons and dendrites; the parasites lacked these ::nitpick. also, Spock might have been referring to Vulcan brain cells. *(about their flight capability): perhaps by telekinesis ::Speculation. Connection? Is it possible that these creatures are related to the ones in the Enterprise episode Vox Sola? :Anything is possible, but I highly doubt it- and it was not said in canon so any such alleged similarity would be speculation which we don't put in articles.--31dot 02:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) This page should be renamed Denevan neural parasite It doesn't matter that they did not originally come from Deneva. They were first discovered on Deneva. "Denevan neural parasite" is their official name. You can type in denevan neural parasite into Google Books and see that it's a widely used name. If there are no objections, I will be renaming the page tomorrow. NetSpiker (talk) 01:02, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Content here is not based on Google searches, but on what was said in the show. They didn't originate from Deneva. 31dot (talk) 01:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) The name "Beta XII-A entity" was not spoken in the show and the entity certainly didn't originate on Beta XII-A, but we still call it that. So there's already a precedent for using names that came from The Star Trek Encyclopedia. NetSpiker (talk) 02:27, March 13, 2016 (UTC) The Resource policy says that supplementary material can be used "To name items or people that were seen on-screen but not referred to by name". The creatures from Operation Annihilate had no name in the episode. Even the word "parasite" was never spoken. So I wouldn't be breaking any rules by renaming the page. NetSpiker (talk) 09:17, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :You didn't initially cite the Encyclopedia, you cited a Google search. If it's in the Encyclopedia, I don't have much of an issue. 31dot (talk) 11:26, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::For reference, it is indeed named "Denevan neural parasite" in the Encyclopedia (3rd ed, p. 112). Kennelly (talk) 12:13, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I cited a Google Books search. The Star Trek Encyclopedia is one of the books that comes up. NetSpiker (talk) 13:39, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Google books finds stuff in novels and all sorts of other non-relevant materials. So it's a pretty useless thing to "cite". -- sulfur (talk) 13:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::: Also, be sure to correct all the old links when you move pages to new namespaces so that other people don't have to come along a year later and clean up your mess. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 01:34, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::: Also also, according to this, which should supersede the STE, they were identified as "flying parasite" or "Blastoneuron". --Alan (talk) 12:54, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Why does a graphic where the text is unreadable supersede the STE? --NetSpiker (talk) 02:30, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::How are you not familiar with our content policy? It's like one of the most foundational things to know about editing here. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:38, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I gather it's the unreadability that causes one to question. Like Talk:Jef Duncan, except it isn't clear if any given individual page even was seen in the episode, whereas in this case, we know that the image was seen, readable or not so much. --LauraCC (talk) 16:49, September 22, 2018 (UTC)